objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFAH
Day 1: Intro, and 1st challenge. Announcer: Welcome to Battle for Dream Island For The Third Time. I shall host it, and with 31 contestants, I shall randomize it, to be fair. 20 will join, and 10 ''' '''will be in the TLC, inside the LOL, inside the Box Of Losers, or BOL. Randomizer, with 30 pieces, but 20 slots, lands on Spongy. Announcer: Spongy, welcome back. A bit on the chubby side, though. Spongy: Hey! Randomizer lands on Ruby. Announcer: Well, Ruby, you are the sharpest gem in the whole field thing, but you never went to Gem School. Haha. Ruby: No! I don't want those memories >.< Randomizer lands on Blocky. Announcer: The Stabable Blocky has returned. Blocky: DON'T CALL ME STABABLE! Announcer: Well, who's the 4th one? Randomizer lands on Bouncy Ball, who's not even on BFDI. Announcer: Wrong show. Randomizer tries again, and lands on Bubble. Announcer: Bubble, you are contestant number 4. Bubble: YOYLECAKE! Announcer: And after the 1st challenge, there WILL BE CAKE. Randomizer lands on Firey. Announcer: Firey, the 1st season winner, has returned for the 3rd time on BFDI. Firey: Thanks, Announcer Box... Randomizer lands on Book. Announcer: The well-read Book has joined. Book stabs Announcer Box with a freeze needy, *slap* ahem, NEEDLE, but he doesn't freeze. Book: Why won't you freeze? Announcer: I'm made of Yoyle Metal. Bubble: YOYLECAKE! Randomizer lands on Needle. Announcer: Needy *slap* Needle: Don't call me Needy! Announcer: Needle has joined. Randomizer lands on Eraser, Bomby, and Flower. Announcer: Eraser and Bomby and Flower are here. Eraser: Yeah, yeah... Bomby: *gibberish* Flower: I swear, if I get eliminated, I will crush you! Announcer: What Eraser said. Anyways, 21 left, but only 10 slots. Who will join ' BFDIFTTT, and who will be sent to the TLC, LOL, AND BOL? ''Randomizer lands on Pencil and Rocky. '''Announcer: Pencil and Rocky join. Pencil: I hope Match joins... Rocky: *vomits* Announcer: Why did he vomit? Pencil: I don't know, new season perhaps? Randomizer lands on Gelatin, Pin, and Nickel. Announcer: Gelatin, Pin, and Nickle have returned. Nickel: Another person who spelt my name wrong? Gelatin: Eh, good to be back! Pin: Yup! Wonder if I will get to be team captain for the 3rd time... Randomizer lands on Tennis Ball. Announcer: That clumsy Tennis Ball rejoins. Tennis Ball: I can demagnetize you if I could, speaker thing. Announcer: Yeesh. Randomizer lands on David. Announcer: Aw, seriously. David? David: AW, SERIOUSLY? Randomizer lands on Puffball. Announcer: Puffball rejoins. Puffball: Wow! Randomizer lands on Snowball. Announcer: Snowball. Join. Snowball: Yes! Announcer: And who will join as the last one. Pencil, Bubble, Ruby, Book: Please be Match! Eraser, Snowball, Blocky: Please be Pen... Randomizer lands on... Yellow Face. Announcer: Yellow Face is the final joiner. Pencil, Bubble, Ruby, Book: NO!!! Eraser, Snowball, Blocky: NO!!! Yellow Face: YES! Announcer: All 9 of you and Woody's and Leafy's corpses, go to the TLC. Announcer throws Woody's corpse, Golf Ball, Teardrop, Match, Pen, Ice Cube, Leafy's corpse, Dora, Donut, and Fries into the TLC, which is inside the LOL, which is inside the BOL.' Golf Ball: My chances of rejoining are -0%! Teardrop: *nothing* Match: PencePence, go on without me! Pen: Same with you, Eraser, Blocky, and Snowball! Dora: YOU WILL ALL DIE FOR THIS AS I CANNOT EAT DREAM ISLAND, AS IT IS TOO LUXURIOUS FOR US ISLAND-EATERS! I WANTED TO LIVE IN IT, AND EAT EVERYONE AS A CHAAAAANGEEEE! Donut: I will never join... Fries: Why me! Coiny: I will get you Firey! Announcer: Shush. Sheesh. The 1st challenge is to throw rocks at each other, which will decide the teams. 30 seconds later, the challenge is over, and miraculously, David and Rocky won. Rocky: *pukes in happiness* David: AW, SERIOUSLY? Pin: *fast-forwarded X5* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Announcer: Rocky's team is the Purple Iron, while David's team is the Orange Rubber Bands. Now choose. Rocky pukes on Spongy, while David chooses Needle. David chooses THAT CLUMSY TENNIS BALL, while Rocky picks Bomby. After a while, David picks Bubble, Book, Pencil, Ruby, Puffball, and Yellow Face.' Pencil: Oh no, Yellow Face is on our team! Well, our alliance is intact, even without Match, right? Yellow Face: HELLO GUYS, INTERESTED IN THE NEW PRODUCT TO PUNCH RICE WITH- Pencil: Now is not the time, YF! Yellow Face: OK! Rocky chooses the other alliance, Snowball, Blocky, and Eraser, Nickel, Gelatin, and Firey. Eraser: Oh no, now we have to have either the bossy-bot, or the mean one! Rocky picks the better of the two, Pin, while David is stuck with Flower. David: AW, SERIOUSLY? Eraser: *fast-forwarded x10* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Announcer: Now the real challenge is to do Simon Says, as an introductory start. ''' The winner will get immunity, and the 2 runner ups get a win token each. David: AW, SERIOUSLY? Pencil: How about something else? '''Announcer: No. Announcer says do a handstand. Armless are excused. Rocky: *pukes* Spongy and Nickel: YAY! Tennis Ball: Yeeaaaawwwwoooowww... Everyone handstands, except Puffball, who turns upside down, and Yellow Face, who can;t figure out how to hand stand, is out. Announcer: Beep, Yellow Face is out. Yellow Face: NO! Announcer: Throw shards of glass at Bubble. The AWESOME alliance (SB, Blocky, and Eraser) do so. Bubble: Oih noio! *pop* Puffball: I don't have arms. Announcer: Beep. I didn't say Announcer, Snowball, Eraser, and Blocky. You are out. And since Bubble is dead, they are out. After some time, 5 are left, Nickel, Gelatin, Puffball, Flower, and Needle. Announcer: Announcer says this is the last one since I am out of ideas, ' Flower: I need the Immunity! ''Flower picks up Needle, and throws her at Gelatin, killing him. '''Announcer: Time to make a GRC. Who recieves immunity. Nickel kicks Flower down. Flower: *screams* Announcer: Win Token for Flower. Puffball, being a floating ball of fluff, knocks Nickel down. Announcer: Boop. Nickel gets a win token, and Puffball has immunity for her 1st Cake at Stake. So the Purple Iron are up for elimination right now. CAKE AT STAKE! Announcer: The cake this time is Purple-flavored cake. Gelatin: What is Purple-Flavor? Announcer: Non-Metallic Yoyle Cake. Bubble: YOYLE CAKE! Announcer: Bubble, go back to your own team. *flings away Bubble.* Announcer: The other team will vote for you, as this isn't a video. Also Nickel, want to use your win token? Nickel: No thanks, I want to save it for something more important. Pencil: I chose Yellow Face, as he took away my chance of having Match. Announcer: That's illegal Pencil. Go to the TLC. Pencil: What?! Pencil is now in the TLC. David: AW, Snowball. Snowball has 1 vote. Bubble: Firey, as he woin the 1st seasoin. Snowball and Firey have 1 vote. Book: Bomby, as he has done nothing except explode. Snowball, Bomby, and Firey have 1 vote. Ruby: Bomby. Snowball and Firey have 1 vote, while Bomby has 2. Puffball: Nickel, as he took down a team member. Snowball, Nickel, and Firey have 1 vote, while Bomby has 2. Yellow Face: ROCKY, HE ISN'T A GOOD LEADER! Rocky: *sadly pukes* Snowball, Nickel, Rocky, and Firey have 1 vote, while Bomby has 2. Flower: NICKEL MADE ME LOSE IMMUNITY! Snowball, Rocky, and Firey have 1 vote, while Bomby and Nickel has 2. Needle: Eraser called me Needy in Season 1! Snowball, Eraser, Rocky, and Firey have 1 vote, while Bomby and Nickel has 2. Tennis Ball: Pin? Announcer: Since 8 of you are safe, we need a tie breaker *tosses cake to safe ones* Announcer: Push each other off the ledge to win. Nickel kicks Bomby off, and he falls into the flinger, sending Bomby to the TLC. Announcer: Well, Nickel won, so he gets another Win Token for ''' surviving a tie breaker. Also, Nickel, you can only use one per elimination.' Nickel: This is gonna come in handy. '''Announcer: So we have to wait until tomorrow for the next challenge.' Day 2: 2nd Challenge Announcer: The teams are still even, but it will change. So the second challenge is to walk up this rope, and into the giant flying disc.' Tennis Ball: But I can't, I don't have arms! Announcer: That Clumsy Tennis Ball will get teleported inside the disk as sympathy. Tennis Ball is teleported inside the disk. Firey: Well, how can the other armle- Rocky pukes his way to the top of the disc, ala the ladder '' challenge in Season 1. Yellow Face jumps up the ladder, and into the disc, and Puffball flies there.'' Firey: Well, that answers my question. Everyone except David climbs up, because David has really short limbs. David: AW, SERIOUSLY? Announcer: Boop. Everyone is inside the disc, even David. 'Announcer: The second part is to push each other off the disc, and alliances are disbanded, to keep it fair. The winner gets a win token. ' 321, 320, 319, wait, wrong number. Boop, start.' Ruby slips on a banana Blocky threw, which makes her bump into Book, who pops Bubble, and they all fall. FreeSmart - Pencil & Bubble: Aaah! Blocky: Yes, 2 down, guys! Flower: I need my space!!! Flower pushes the AWESOME Alliance off the disk. Announcer: 5 down, 13 to go. Yellow Face eats Gelatin. Announcer: Make that 6. One third are gone. Whoever wins gets a win token, as said earlier. Spongy: Uh-oh! Spongy leaks water, which makes David, Needle, and Flower fall off Flower: NOO! David: AW, SERIOUSLY? Puffball uses her widdley woodley Puffball magic powers to explode Pin, and turn Nickel into Nick-Le. Nick-Le: I'm highly offended! Announcer: Nick-Le is disqualified because he is from another show. Oh wait, is he Nickel? Puffball, turn Nickel back. Puffball: O.K... Nickel is back to normal. Nickel: Sheesh, she's gonna win. Nickel kicks Puffball off, but she flies back. Announcer: Boop. Red card, Puffball, you cannot fly back, as that is against the rules. Go down or suffer in the TLC. Puffball goes down in fear, while Yellow Face eats Nickel as well. Yellow Face: YUM! Yellow Face is about to eat Rocky, but he pukes in his mouth. Yellow Face is disgusted, and ends up falling. Announcer: Only 4 left here. Only one on the ORBs left is that Clumsy Tennis ball. Tennis Ball falls due to clumsiness. Announcer: Never mind. Now teams are disbanded for the PIs in order to determine the win token. Spongy falls and Firey burns Spongy down, and he melts because of Spongy's water. Announcer: Rocky wins a win token. Now we have to revive everyone ''' and gather David & Bubble & Book & Ruby & Puffball & Yellow Face & Flower & Needle & that clumsy Tennis Ball.' ''Announcer gets the ORBS, and starts Cake at Stake. CAKE AT STAKE Announcer: You know the rules, PIs. The cake this time is vomit ''' cake, which is my vomit. It's made of hydrochloric acid. Puffball is immune from the 1st challlenge. Flower, do you want to use your win token?' Bubble: I don't woint thoit cake! Flower: Yes! '''Announcer: PIs, voite, I mean vote. Bubble may have left her speech impediment in me.' AWESOME Alliance: We choose Yellow Face, because we wanted Pen! YF has 3 votes. Rocky pukes on David. David: AW, SERIOUSLY? David has 1 vote, while YF has 3 votes. Pin: I choose Flower, since she is mean. Flower has 1/2 vote, David has 1 vote, while YF has 3 votes. Spongy: David! Flower has 1/2 vote, David has 2 votes, while YF has 3 votes. Nickel: I chose Flower, she almost got me eliminated. Flower and David have 1 votes, while YF has 3 votes. Gelatin: David, he's annoying. Flower has 1 vote, David has 2 votes, while YF has 3 votes. Firey: Flower, she ruined everything 1st season's end. Flower and David have 2 votes, while YF has 3 votes. Announcer: So Yellow Face will be going ho-''' Puffball: What about Nick-Le? Nick-Le appears out of nowhere. Nick-Le: David, he's so ANNOYING! Also, STOP CALLING ME NICKEL! David: Aw, SERIOUSLY? '''Announcer: Tiebreaker then. Announcer: The tie breaker is to eat as many ties as you can in 1 minute. Go. Long story short, thanks to YF's un-natural eating skills, he eats 79 ties, while David ate none due to his short limbs. David is angry!' Angry David: AW, SERIOUSLY! 'Announcer: Yes, David. Goodbye. ' David is sent to the TLC. Puffball: Wait, aren't there prizes? There were in last season. '''Announcer: No, PB, since it would take too long, and it would make unfair choices to some contestants, like you in BFDIA 5e. So anyways, now here are the current rankings, which shift from day to day.' '''''Elimination Table: 1ST ELIMINATED: Pencil: Was mean to Yellow Face, and illegally tried to vote him off. 2ND ELIMINATED: Bomby: Does nothing to the competition. Got tied with Nickel in the Cake At Stake, and lost at the tiebreaker. 3RD ELIMINATED: David: Contributed nothing, and was annoying. Got ties with Yellow Face at Cake At Stake thanks to Nick-Le, and lost the tiebreaker.''''''''''''